gogohypergrindfandomcom-20200215-history
Go! Go! Hypergrind
Go! Go! Hypergrind is a skateboarding video game for the Nintendo GameCube that was developed by Poponchi and published by Atlus Co. Character designs and other work on the game was done by Spümcø. Story It's not common knowledge, but many animation studios (according to this game's introduction) have access to a dimension called "the Toon World". In the Toon World, animated cartoons are filmed (after the script(s) and/ or storyboard(s) have been finished in the "real world"). Since computer-generated-imagery has become more popular than traditional 2-D animation, the Toon World is starting to lose work. Thankfully Spümcø is holding auditions in the Toon World for a new skateboarding cartoon called Go! Go! Hypergrind. And here's where the player comes in. In the game's Story Mode, you (the player) choose one of the cartoon star hopefuls and skate your heart out. Game Modes 'Story Mode' In this mode, you select a character and try to out skate your rivals while aiming for the lead role in SPUMCO’s new cartoon. There are three difficulties in the game, normal, hard and expert. Each difficulty is a lot harder than the last with expert being almost impossible to beat. Race: '''Collect 3 different colored coins and reach the goal before your opponent does. ''Appeal Champ:'' The player with the higher appeal score when the round is over wins. ''Simon Says:'' Complete as many Negative Reactions as possible in the order indicated before time runs out. '''Link Appeal: Score as many points as possible for a single Appeal Link. Battle: Reduce your opponent’s life bar to nothing to win. Mini Game: Goals will vary depending on the map and if the map in question has mini game as its last task. Free R'ide Mode' Single Session: '''Participate in a 2 minute skate session to rack up a killer score and try to set some records and earn collectable pictures for the games collections. '''Ride: Practice without having to worry about a time limit. 'Versus Mode' In this mode you play against a friend or the cpu in one of the following games. Appeal Champ: The player with the higher appeal score when the round is over wins. Simon Says: The player who successfully does the most Negative Reactions as indicated wins. Push: To win, squeeze your opponent off the screen. Battle: The player that reduces his/her opponent’s life bar to nothing wins! Race: Collect 3 different colored coins and reach the goal before your opponent does. Characters *Decker *Gigi *Freddy *Penny *Mr. Smith *Piggy Sue *Bob *Sally *Johnson Bros. Unlockable *Vert *Kevin Maps There are 8 different maps in Go! Go! Hypergrind each map is thematically different, unique and differ greatly in size. Each map has at least one or more special events you can trigger to somewhat change the map or add new affects to interact with. These are the 8 different maps available: * Toon Town * Western Film Studio * Fantasy Studio * Haunted Night * Factory * Jungle * Jipang * Hong Kong Night Stats There are six different stats that apply to each character. Each character has a predefined set of stats that range from 1 - 10 and can be raised or lowered with the gear you can equip. The six stats are as follows: * OLLIE - The Ollie stat determines how high you jump. If your character has a Ollie stat of 10 you will jump noticeably higher than if you had a Ollie stat of 1. * AIR - 'The Air stat determines how long you stay in the air after being launched or after a jump. If you have a Air stat of 10 you will stay in the air longer than if you had a stat of 1. * '''RAIL '- The rail stat determines how easy it is for your character to grind on objects. If your Rail stat is 10 you will be able to balance a lot easier than if it were a Rail stat of 1 * 'MANUAL - '''The Manual stat determines how easy it is for your character to balance while doing a manual. If your manual stat is 10 you will be able to balance a lot easier than if it were a manual stat of 1. * '''LIP '- The Lip stat determines how easy it is for your character to balance while performing a Lip. If your Lip stat is 10 you will be able to balance a lot easier than if it were a Lip stat of 1. * '''REACTION - The Reaction stat determines how long your Reaction meter takes to deplete. If your Reaction stat is 10 you will be able to keep your reaction meter going for much long than a stat of 1. Collectables There are a total of 297 collectables in the game each earned either through the story or the single session modes these are the following collectables: * Character Statues * Gear * Board Designs * Movie Clips * Picture Gallery